


Within the Constraints of Hospitality

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Exhibitionism, Milking, Multi, Slash, Threesome, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy lets Dom top Elijah while he watches. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Constraints of Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a long time, and I just now finished it.

Dom followed Billy into the room and stopped abruptly in surprise. Elijah was kneeling on the bed naked, save for the leather collar around his throat. He was facing the headboard, so Dom could only see his bare back, the singlet which kept his arms behind him, bound from wrist to elbow, and the plug nestled snugly between the bare cheeks of his ass.

“Fuck me,” Dom whispered softly.

As Billy strode forward, Dom walked around the bed to get a better view. A blindfold covered Elijah’s eyes, but his mouth was not gagged. His dark pink nipples stood up from a pale chest. His cock and balls, Dom note with some dissatisfaction, were completely encased in leather, keeping him at a perpetually half-hard stage.

Billy slowly but methodically untied the lacings of the singlet to free Elijah’s arms. He worked them in turn, rotating them in the socket to restore the blood flow, and then rubbing from fingertip to shoulder to prevent any lasting damage to the nerves.

“All fours, Elijah,” Billy said, patting him on the hip, the way one might do to a horse.

Elijah fell forward smoothly, bracing himself on his hands and knees.

“Would you like to touch him?” Billy asked.

“Yes,” Dom all-but begged.

Billy made a sweeping motion of his hand, giving Dom the go-ahead.

Dom ran a tentative hand along Elijah’s hip, similar to what Billy had done. Then, to satisfy his curiosity, he lifted his hand and brought it down with a _smack!_ against Elijah’s ass. When Elijah remained perfectly still, Dom lifted his hand and brought it down again. When he lifted his hand for a third strike, Billy grabbed his wrist.

“Submissive does not imply masochistic, Dominic.”

A swallow rolled down Dom's throat. "Sorry," he said, his voice sounding dry and raspy to his own ears.

"No need to apologize, just correct your behaviour." Billy then turned his attention to Elijah, running a gentle hand through the soft tufts of his hair. "Tell Dom why you have your plug in, Elijah."

"So I can be ready and open for you at all times, Sir," Elijah replied without missing a beat.

Dom reached down and gave himself a gentle squeeze through the fabric of his jeans.

"What happens when you're caught without your plug?"

"I'm flogged and kept from orgasm for a week, Sir."

"He was willful at first, this one," Billy said, glancing back at Dom. "On your back, Elijah."

Elijah rolled himself backwards in one smooth motion. His thighs fell open, baring all of himself to Billy's ministrations. Dom itched to remove the blindfold so he could see Elijah's eyes, but he couldn't do so without Billy's permission. Still, Elijah's mouth hung open as he panted softly. Even with the blindfold, he was absolute perfection.

Billy reached down and picked at the lacings on the leather casing that held Elijah's cock. The knot came undone and Billy slid the cover off Elijah's skin. Elijah's cock filled and bounced slightly with his breath. It had clearly been waiting a long time to be freed. However, the casing was soon replaced with a smaller strip of leather that Billy snapped around the base of Elijah's cock and balls. Elijah gave a small moan of discomfort as Billy moved away.

"Cock ring," Billy said, by way of explanation. "It keeps him hard and ready, but unable to cum until I say so. Do you want to fuck him?"

"God yes," Dom sighed. By this point, he was outright rubbing himself through the crotch of his jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped himself, and let his jeans fall past his hips. He didn't usually wear boxers, so they posed no struggle to getting naked.

"Hands and knees, Elijah." Elijah rolled over onto his stomach again, presenting his backside to Billy and Dom once more.

Billy reached down and tugged at the plug in Elijah's anus. Elijah's body clung to the silicone as Billy pulled it free. The plug was one of Billy's favourites--a dark blue piece with three tiers that got progressively larger towards the base. It made entering Elijah's body more difficult, but it came out more smoothly because of the tapered end. Elijah's hole remained stretched from being held open for so long, even after the plug left his body.

"Can I?" Dom asked, mouth open, breath coming in shorter pants.

"He's all yours," Billy replied with a grin. He sat back on his heels to watch.

Dom slid two fingers into Elijah's hole straight away, marveling at the heat and silky smooth texture of his inner walls. "Fucking christ. He's so soft." Dom curled his fingers forward and when he rubbed his fingertips over the bump he found there, Elijah arched his back and let out a deep moan. Dom knew he'd found the right spot. He added a third finger and resumed the pressure on Elijah's prostate.

"Keep going," Billy encouraged. "You're going to milk him."

Dom gave Billy a confused glance, but didn't stop to consider what he said, because Elijah was bucking back against him and making the most delicious noises. Despite the ring, Elijah's cock stilled and spurted across the bedspread. Dom kept rubbing Elijah's prostate until Elijah's cock finished and he let his head hang limply between his arms. Dom pulled his fingers out of Elijah's anus, marveling at the still-twitching hole.

"That would be milking," Billy said mildly. "He ejaculates without actually cumming. It keeps his balls from becoming too tight, and keeps him unsatisfied until I've decided he's _allowed_ to cum."

"Billy, I think I'm fucking in love with you," Dom said seriously.

Billy barked out a laugh. "Sorry, Dom, but I appear to be taken," he said, running a hand over Elijah's side. Elijah blindly turned his head towards Billy and the Scot rewarded him with a pat to the cheek. "Well, are you going to fuck him, or not?" Billy asked, growing serious again.

"Fuck yes." Dom splayed his long-fingered hand over Elijah's left ass cheek and spread it away from its mate with his thumb, more easily revealing Elijah's hungry, well-used hole. He eased the head of his cock into the crease of Elijah's ass, rubbing it up and down to lubricate it slightly. Finally, finally, he pushed into the warm heat of Elijah's anus. He paused when Elijah's body closed around just the head of his cock, relishing in the feeling. He pulled his cock out and popped it back in, sliding a little deeper. He did this several times, working himself in and lubricating his cock, as he allowed Elijah's body to get used to the intrusion, although feeling empty was probably more common to Elijah.

Dom braced both of his hands on Elijah's hips and used them as leverage as he worked himself in and out of Elijah's body. "That's it," he grunted. He rolled his hips, aiming for Elijah's prostate on every down stroke. But Elijah didn't just take it; he met Dom's hips with every thrust, constricting his body around Dom's cock as Dom pulled out, relaxing himself to allow Dom back inside. Billy had trained him well.

Although he felt his orgasm fast approaching, Dom didn't want to cum like this, nor so soon. He pulled out of Elijah's body and resisted the urge to smack his ass again. He didn't want to incur Billy's wrath, and he certainly didn't want Billy to take away this privilege.

"I want you to ride me," Dom said, pulling at Elijah's shoulders to help him turn around. Elijah seemed just as comfortable in the blindfold as he would be without. He used Dom's body as his guide, running his hands up Dom's lightly furred thighs to settle himself squarely over the other man's hips. He took Dom's cock in his hand and held it steady as he sank down on it. Dom gave a low groan of appreciation. Beside them, Billy was silent and still as he watched them with rapt attention.

This time, Dom lay still as Elijah worked himself up and down Dom's cock. Dom bent his knees to give Elijah something to lean against. He took the opportunity to run his hands over Elijah's bare chest and tweak his rosy nipples. His fingertips ghosted over the tattoo on Elijah's hip, twin to the one on Dom's bicep and Billy's ankle. The collar around Elijah's neck held Dom's attention, but he resisted the urge to touch it. It was leather, like the band around Elijah's hard cock, but it seemed to have no end or beginning. It just looked like one continuous piece of leather with a single silver D-ring at the hollow of Elijah's throat.

Dom let his hands wander up to the blindfold over Elijah's eyes, tracing his cheekbone beneath the fabric. Elijah hummed in his throat, and nuzzled at Dom's hand. Unable to help himself, Dom cupped Elijah's cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. Billy never said he couldn't, but again, he never said he _could_ kiss Elijah.

The kiss changed the angle of Dom's cock in Elijah's body, drawing another moan from Elijah’s throat. Dom held Elijah's body steady, keeping them chest-to-chest with his hands against Elijah's arched back, as he thrust up into Elijah. Even from the bottom, Dom still held the power, still held the control. Just that sense of authority over a creature as beautiful as Elijah was enough to make Dom's balls tighten.

Without warning, Dom spun them over so that he was on top again. He reached for each of Elijah's ankles, pushing at them so that they were nearly at Elijah's ears. Thank fuck, he was so bendy.

Elijah grabbed at fistfuls of the coverlet as Dom pounded into him. "Fuck--nngh--Sir, please--may I cum?" Elijah whimpered.

"Not yet," Billy answered softly, tucking a sweaty lock of hair behind Elijah's ear. He was still fully dressed, but his cock was clearly hard beneath his jeans.

"Oh god, oh god," Dom panted, drilling into Elijah like there was no tomorrow. "I'm going to cum--fuck, he's making me cum," Dom chanted as he filled Elijah's hole. He released Elijah's ankles and sank down onto Elijah's sweaty chest. "Fuck," he sighed.

Elijah made a noise of acknowledgement and ran his hands over the damp skin of Dom's back. His own cock was still rock hard and bound beneath Dom's body.

"Dom, you can clean up in the bathroom down the hall. There are clean towels in there, and you can have a shower, if you like," Billy said gently.

Dom took his cue to leave. He pressed a kiss to Elijah's forehead, mouthed a "thank you" to Billy, and left the room. When the door snicked shut behind Dom, Billy moved next to Elijah.

"How are you doing?" Billy asked gently, pulled the blindfold off Elijah's eyes. Elijah blinked up at him blindly for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"Please, Sir," he whimpered, looking up at Billy with wide eyes.

"You know the rules." Billy unzipped his jeans just enough to release his cock. He straddled Elijah's chest and propped a pillow up behind his head to keep him from straining his neck. Elijah sucked Billy's cock into his mouth greedily. He knew just where to rub his tongue, how much pressure to apply. It didn't take long before Billy was spurting over Elijah's tongue. He pulled out, careful not to spill a drop.

Under the gaze of Elijah's watchful blue eyes, Billy reached down and unsnapped the leather band keeping Elijah hard. He slid two fingers of his left hand into Elijah's loose hole and wrapped his other hand around Elijah's cock. It only took a few strokes before Elijah was cumming over Billy's hand with a deep groan. Only then did he swallow his mouthful.

Billy lay down beside Elijah and gave him a deep kiss, licking the remains of his own release out of Elijah's mouth. "You did really well," Billy said, rubbing his hand over Elijah's cheek.

"Thank you," Elijah said softly; the appreciation was for more than just Billy's words.

Billy stood up and left Elijah just long enough to retrieve a warm wet cloth from the en suite bathroom. He wiped gently at Elijah's brow, over the bridge of his nose, and down his neck. He mopped at the mess on Elijah's belly, and ran the cloth between his legs to clean him there, too. Elijah laid still, eyelids drooping, as he enjoyed the attention. When Elijah was clean, Billy dropped the wet rag next to the bed. He leaned down and unclasped the magnetic D-ring that held the collar around Elijah's neck. It was a clever piece he'd purchased when he decided to collar Elijah. Their scenes ended when Billy removed the collar.

Billy pulled the blankets up over Elijah's nude body and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to go see about Dom. Do you need anything else?"

Elijah shook his head, exhausted body already falling into sleep. Billy ruffled Elijah's hair affectionately and left him to his dreams.


End file.
